The present invention relates to magnetic resonance imaging for obtaining MR (magnetic resonance) images of an object based on the magnetic resonance phenomenon of spins of the object, and in particular to a switchover technique of signals or coils when MR signals received by an RF coil are given a signal processing apparatus for reception.
A particularly preferred example of the present invention is a switchover technique of signals or coils when MR signals received by a plurality of element coils composing a multi-coil serving as a receiving RF coil are given a signal processing apparatus for reception. Such a multi-coil is called a phased array coil (PAC). Another preferred example is to apply the above switchover technique to fast MR imaging that uses the foregoing multi-coil to conduct imaging at higher speed (hereafter, such imaging is called parallel MR imaging).